Dinzeeros Dwarves
The Dinzeeros Dwarves Geography. The Dinzeeros Dwarves are dwarves that live within the Harad Mountains. They had a nice valley with a lush green forest, and a sparkling lake. The lake was named Lake Kazri, and the forest was called the Dark Forest, for it held many dark things within.... ' Dinzeeros Dwarves Appearance and Special Skills' Apparently by the Eldadain (The only race to have ever seen the Dwarves) The dwarves were shorter then most, but made the biggest of the halls. The dwarves were very light in skin, almost like the Sylvan Elves of Mirkwood. They had deep blue eyes that people could get lost in. Their hair was usually a dirty blond sort of color. They were very buff you would say, but very agile compared to the other dwarves of the world. They have a special attribute that allows them to harden metals, so they would last much longer then their un-enchanted state. They also have the ability to literally move stone with their minds, and only stone. Dinzeeros Dwarves Military Dinzeeros Dwarves are revered by the Eldadain because of their military efficiency. They would have special ranks lead by elected leaders. One rank was the War Tunnelers who were usually led by Taskmasters. Another was the Cross-Makers, who were Crossbow users who shot down retreating armies. Dinzeeros Dwarves were not very into war you see. Their religion called to befriend all who you meet except creatures of dark intents. When their Eldadain allies in Daarkos turned into Dark Eldadain, they fought fiercely before going into hiding again. They used Darksyt and Sandsteel to make Sand-Dwarven Equipment. They used mattocks to chop wood and cut into stone. They also used special boars that are bred for war. Dinzeeros Dwarves Leaders Over the Two Ages the Dinzeeros Dwarves have existed there has been five leaders ever. # Durnei Hammerblow - Warrior of the Sand. # Beldem Fireblast - Wizard of Harad. # Pyrem Fortmaker - Architect of the Dwarves. # Dinzeeros Highlen - Maker of the Dinzeeros Dwarves. # Erynei Wood-Lander - Druid of the Dwarves. (Current Leader) Dinzeeros Dwarves Allies, Enemies, and Neutral. = Allies of the Dinzeeros Dwarves. = 1. Eldadain. 2. Tauredain. = Enemies of the Dinzeeros Dwarves. = 1. Dark Eldadain. 2. White Uruks 3. Harad People. = ' Neutrals to the Dinzeeros Dwarves.' = 1. Everyone Else not listed above :P. Dinzeeros Dwarves History The Second Age of Middle-Earth. It was during the time the dwarves started existing in the world. Dwarves of the Grey Mountains who were fleeing from the warfare in the north chose to go south is what Erynei Wood-Lander says. Dwarves who were small for their race, yet one of strongest. They could not however, hold against the dark forces that grew. So they fled south to the only good place there. The Harad Mountains. Their leader Dinzeeros Highlen founded a hall and became the Father of the Dinzeeros Dwarves. They disappeared until the 3rd age when the Eldadain found them. The Third Age of Middle-Earth. During the Eldadain of Daarkos and before their turning of evil. During the Third Age when the Eldadain found them, the Dwarves had befriend and warred with nearby people. They gladly welcomed the Eldadain and learned secrets that not even the Duergar of the Ered Nimrais would learn. Shortly after, White Uruks followed and The War of The Harad Mountains began. Ten year later, the war was won with the Eldadain and Dwarves on top. And then near the The War of the Ring, The Eldadain of Daarkos went out of contact. The dwarves sent scouting parties to see what had happened. Many dwarves did not return and those who did, told of dark creatures. The Dark Eldadain and Dinzeeros Dwarves fought for awhile, before closing the only passages into their valley, sealing themselves from the outside world. Category:Dwarvish Factions Category:Good Category:Mountain People Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Roleplay Races Category:Hidden